Born Of Hope
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome wandered around in a new world, not knowing where she was she ran into a man called, Ruwalk. He acted like he knew her and dragged her away where she meets others, but they all call her 'Your Highness' what is going on…and why did the hot blond man try to kiss her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Born Of Hope**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome wandered around in a new world, not knowing where she was she ran into a man called, Ruwalk. He acted like he knew her and dragged her away where she meets others, but they all call her 'Your Highness' what is going on…and why did the hot blond man try to kiss her?**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Dragon Knights**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**Lykouleon **

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome took a deep breath opening her eyes, her surroundings becoming clear from the flash of blinding light. She felt what could only be the cold of the snow against her exposed skin making her shiver and want to huddle more into a ball to try to keep warm. Instead she slowly sat up taking in her surroundings; she couldn't make sense of what was happening.

Things were so confusing, and didn't understand what was happening. Her dreams weren't helping her either. Everything she once knew felt like it was crashing down. The words Midoriko said to her still echoed in her mind.

"_You aren't a Higurashi…you never have been…."_

"_The family think you are…but there was another Kagome….she was kidnapped…..and you showed up with amnesia…"_

"_They thought you were their daughter…taught you her past…but you aren't her."_

Kagome closed her eyes, the face of Midoriko in her mind. The expression of sorrow for what she had did; what she had to do.

"_I had to give you that Kagome's Destiny…but now it is time I return you….I saved you…and you repaid that debt by saving me….now return to your home….and start to remember __**WHO**_ _you really are….remember what you left behind…..who you left behind…remember."_

Kagome had awakened from her dream to see a flash of white then she was in a place she knew not. Taking a deep breath Kagome heaved a sigh, "What am I suppose to remember Midoriko?"

She really didn't understand a word the elder miko spoke, it made her mind swim with more questions she knew she would never get the answers too.

Out of everything she had been through, this is the most confused she had been. She wasn't the same person anymore.

She wasn't 'Kagome Higurashi'. That had been taken away from her. Kagome had no clue on who she actually was.

And that scared her.

It scared her a lot.

Taking a deep breath Kagome slowly stood up and tried to get rid of her thoughts, as her feet sank into the snow as she did so.

"Thank you so much Midoriko." Kagome muttered, she really could use a coat now. Midoriko could have at-least let her dress better if she was going to be in this kind of weather.

She wouldn't like to freeze to death.

Looking around Kagome saw the Gothic like Manor in front of her. It looked like it hadn't been used it years. But it also seemed familiar.

_'Like something from a dream...'_ Kagome thought a frown on her face as she slowly made her way to look for the entrance of the building.

If anything the building would giver her some warmth from the wind that was nipping at her skin. Kagome walked slowly as she made her way closer to the building.

She was about to turn a corner to look at the other side of the structure someone grabbed her wrist.

"It is you..." the male breathed eyes wide, making Kagome frown in confusion.

* * *

Ruwalk frowned as he tracked his way through the snow, the only reason he was out in weather like this was because to the light.

The blinding white light.

He had volunteered to go see what it was. The only reason he volunteered was because the light came from the place that was sacred.

The place the Queen had treasured...that no one goes anymore.

It was forbidden to do so without a reason.

His King hadn't been back here since the day the Queen had been declared dead.

"I hope it is nothing..." Ruwalk muttered as he glanced up at the building that was starting to come into view.

What he wasn't expecting though was to see a woman standing up, she looked familiar. Frowning Ruwalk upped his walking paced to catch up with the woman who was walking slowly through the snow.

As the woman was about to turn the corner of the building he grabbed her arm, and she quickly turned around and looked at him.

Blue eyes connected to his own.

The blue eyes he had never thought he would see again.

"It is you..." Ruwalk whispered, shock evident on his face and in his voice. The woman just looked at him in confusion.

As if she didn't know who he was...or what he was talking about.

_'Please let me be wrong' _Ruwalk thought as he continued to stair into her blue eyes. He really wanted to be wrong about her not knowing who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Born Of Hope**_

_**Summary: **__**Kagome wandered around in a new world, not knowing where she was she ran into a man called, Ruwalk. He acted like he knew her and dragged her away where she meets others, but they all call her 'Your Highness' what is going on…and why did the hot blond man try to kiss her?**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Dragon Knights**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/**_**Lykouleon**

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked as she took the man in. It seemed as if he knew her, but she couldn't be too sure. Taking a deep breath she gave the man a smile smile, "I'm sorry...do I know you?"

A look of shock passed through the mans face before he let go of her arm and went into a kneeling position making Kagome go wide eyed, "What are you doing!"

The man gave her a small smile, still in his kneeling position, "We had though you dead My Queen." Hope filled the mans eyes, so much so Kagome couldn't tare her eyes away from him.

Kagome frowned, "My Name is Kagome...not 'My Queen'. I am not a queen or noble of any kind." The man smiled, as if he knew something she didn't causing her eyes to narrow.

"My name is Runwalk, my lady." he gave her a smirk once saying the 'my lady' part, causing Kagome to twitch slightly.

"Do you know how you came upon this place?" He diverted her attention to something else. Avoiding her temper, if he remembered correctly, her temper was to be feared.

"...I just woke up here..." She paused, Kagome didn't know what to say. That she was sent from another world, and had amnesia.., "I don't remember anything but my name." it was mostly the truth. She didn't remember her life here. She wasn't lying...well...not really.

"I see." A calculating look took over Runwalks face as he looked her over. It was as if he was looking for something. A blush came over her cheeks as the man, Runwalk, stood up the calculating look still upon his face.

"Is something wrong." Kagome asked snapping the man out of his thoughts.

Runwalk gave a sad smile, "Will you permit me to take you somewhere? I know people would will want to see you...memory gone or not."

Kagome didn't know why, but she trusted this man. He 'felt' like he wasn't going to do anything to her...that and he called her 'My Queen'. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "Alright..."

She just hoped she wouldn't regret saying that.

Runwalk held a hand out to her, which Kagome hesitantly took, and was led away. She hoped everything would end up alright.

* * *

Kagome blinked looking out the carriage as what looked like a large palace came into view. It felt familiar, but Kagome couldn't be sure.

She had a feeling she would get her answers here...though Kagome didn't know if she was ready for those answers yet.

As the carriage pulled to a stop Runwalk stepped out and offered a hand which Kagome took with a smile, "Thank you."

He flashed her a smile, "Follow me, we will get you into some dry warm clothes and then we can talk more." He really just wanted her in the safety of the castle walls before he went to report to the King about what had accrued.

He led her down the halls, which all seemed empty as they were passing a couple of grand doors Kagome heard barks and what sounded like wings?

As she turned around she saw a flash of white before she was tackled to the ground with a hard thud and a load yelp from her lips.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter two! :3 Hope everyone enjoyed it! Tell me what ya think! Even if chapter was short : /**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
